Nutsy
This article is about the character. For the film he is featured in, see Blinky Bill. For other uses, see Nutsy (disambiguation) Nutsy is a younger female koala, she is the daughter of Nutsy's dad and Blinky's best friend and step-sister. Nutsy is a domesticated zoo koala who has never lived outside captivity. Losing her parents in a bush fire, Nutsy was rescued by humans and grew up in a zoo. Analytical, pragmatic and a pampered princess, Nutsy enjoys being taken care of and doesn’t have the first clue how to fend for herself. Alongside Blinky, Nutsy is thrust into an outback adventure where she must overcome her fear of the wild and learn to appreciate the majesty of nature. Nutsy learns that life outside the enclosure isn’t so scary after all, and most importantly, what it really means to be free. Presonality Nutsy is sweet, intelligent, logical, reasonable, kind, gentle, adorable and beautiful. She advises Blinky about anything he does. Nutsy had a tendency to be a bit of drip because she used to be a "good girl". But she also learns to be less conservative and have more fun and be assertive. Bio In the Book In the Book Blinky Bill and Nutsy Blinky finds a koala orphan named Nutsy on a tree. She becomes his friend and follows Blinky with his adventures. Bio :) The Complete Adventures of Blinky Bill TBA Blinky Bill the Mischievous Koala Mischievous Koala Blinky saves Nutsy when humans destroy Greenpatch. They go together to find Blinky´s mom. They go to the woodchip mill and Nutsy remains trapped in the woodcutters house. She meets the woodcutter's daughter Clara, but Clara´s father wants to give Nutsy to a zoo. Blinky devises a plan to rescue her and find his mother. After they find Blinky's mother his friends, Blinky, Nutsy and Blinky's mother are seen going away with the car. In season 1 Nutsy, in season 1 is Blinky's best friend (and a little bit his girlfriend). In the episode Blinky Bill's Fire Brigade she is jealous of Myrtle because she likes Blinky. In the episode Who Is Blinky Bill? Blinky is jealous of Algenon because Nutsy is interested in him. But at the end she chooses Blinky. Nutsy doesn´t have any parents. Her mother died when humans destroyed the old Greenpatch and her father went missing, but he is found in the episode Blinky Bill's Mothers Day. Last episodes is a happy ending. Blinky´s mother and Nusty's father get married and Nutsy becomes Blinky´s step-sister. In season 2 Nutsy has a new family in season 2. She lives with Mr. Koala, Mrs. Koala and Blinky Bill. She goes with Blinky to the mine in the episode Blinky Bill and the Earthquake and she, Blinky and the others from the gang are lost. Nutsy finds The Puppy in the episode Blinky Bill and the Lost Puppy. The Puppy thinks that she is Annie (puppie´s owner). Nutsy is very sensitive and she is sad when nobody remembers her birthday (The episode Blinky Remembers Nutsy's Birthday (episode). Blinky must cheer her up and he brings her to a circus-show, where the gang strut their stuff. In season 3 In Season 3 when Nutsy hears a circus coming to Greenpatch she, Blinky, Flap and the other kids go to see the circus pass the town, later she tells Blinky that every time humans come to Greenpatch everything usually goes wrong, but Blinky doesn't believe her and as soon as her step-mom leaves Blinky sneaks out, Nusty has to go after him, she tells him he'll get in trouble for this, Blinky just says he won't get in trouble because his mom is out, after Flap joins the two, Nusty joins them because she'll have to keep them out of trouble. After escaping The Circus Brothers at the circus Nutsy, Blinky and Flap start their worldwide adventure to get the circus animals home. In the last episode How Green Is My Greenpatch Blinky Bill rescues Nutsy again from a big fire which was started by Basil Circus. They are rescued by Cyril Circus and a human fire brigade. Blinky Bill's White Christmas In Blinky Bill's white Christmas Nutsy along with Splodge attempt to produce artificial snow. Blinky Bill the Movie TBA Appearances Books *TBA Television Series * Season 1 - Blinky Bill's Favourite Cafe, Blinky Bill's Fire Brigade, Blinky Rescues the Budgie, Blinky Bill's Fund Run, Blinky Bill the Teacher, Blinky and the Red Car, Blinky Breaks the Drought, Blinky Saves Granny's Glasses, Blinky Bill's Ghost Cave, Blinky Bill's Zoo, Blinky Bill and the Magician, Detective Blinky, Blinky and the Heart of the Tree, Blinky and the Strange Koala, Blinky Bill's Gold Mine, Blinky and the Film Star, Blinky Bill's Treasure Hunt, Blinky Bill and Club Pet, Blinky Leads the Gang, Blinky Bill Finds Marcia Mouse, Blinky and the Monster, Blinky Saves Twiggy, Mayor Blinky Bill, Who Is Blinky Bill?, Blinky Bill's Mothers Day, and Blinky Bill's Wedding Picnic * Season 2 - Blinky the Hypnotist Blinky Bill and the Old Wombat's Home, Blinky Bill and the Baby Show, Blinky Bill Meets Mr. Echidna, Blinky Bill and the House Guest, Blinky Bill and the Mystery Pollution, Blinky Bill's Blue Mystery, Blinky Bill Goes Camping, Blinky Bill and the Earthquake, Blinky Bill Down on the Farm, Blinky Bill Is Kidnapped, Blinky Bill and the Lost Puppy, Blinky Bill and The Winter's Tale, Blinky Bill and the Polar Bears, Blinky Bill and the Lighthouse, Blinky Bill and the Apple Thieves, Blinky and the Egg Rescue, Blinky Bill's Holiday, Blinky Bill and the Bird Smugglers, Blinky Bill and the Crocodiles, Blinky and Gretel, Blinky Remembers Nutsy's Birthday, Blinky Bill and the Real Estate Swindle, Blinky Bill and the Feud, Blinky Bill and the Possum Cinema, and Blinky Bill and the Balloon. * Season 3 - The Great Escape, Bushwhacked, Antarctic Adventure, Polar Peril, Flap's New Family, A Stitch in Time, Leo Leads the Way, Monkey Business, Diamonds Are Forever, Blinky's Birthday Surprise, Baby Elephant Walk, Operation Free Flap, Crouching Dragon, Hidden Koala, Panda Pandemonium, Jungle Bungles, Double Trouble, Tico's Choice, Poisoned Penelope, All at Sea, Tico Takes Charge, Tiger Taming, Monkey See, Monkey Do, A Dog's Best Friend, Blinky Bill Superstar, Paris Au-Go-Go, and How Green Is My Greenpatch. *The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill Specials: * Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala (1992) * Blinky Bill’s White Christmas (2005) * Blinky Bill the Movie (2015) Video Games *TBA Played By * Robyn Moore (Original Series) * Robin McLeavy (Blinky Bill the Movie) Gallery Nutsy.jpg Nutsy 2.jpg Nutsy season 1.jpg|Nutsy in the episode Blinky Bill saves Granny's Gasses. Nutsy Koala.jpg|Nutsy from The Adventures of Blinky Bill. Nutsy 1.jpg Nutsy season 2.jpg|Nutsy in season 2. Nutsy and Puppy.jpg|Blinky Bill and the Lost Puppy. Nutsy S3.jpg Nutsyseason3.jpeg|Nutsy in Season Three of the original series. Polar Peril Blinky and Nutsy2.jpg Nutsy (2015 movie).jpg BB movie 2015 5 .jpg Nutsy (CGI movie).jpg BB movie 2015 6 .jpg Category:Characters Category:Koalas Category:Animals Category:Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala characters Category:Blinky Bill's White Christmas characters Category:The Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:Blinky Bill the Movie characters Category:The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:Female Category:Daughters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Kids Category:Blinky Bill's gang members Category:Blinky's friends Category:Greenpatchers Category:Marsupials Category:Australian animals Category:Blinky's family Category:Australian Category:Protagonists Category:Classmates Category:Main Characters Category:Balloon crew Category:Good characters